Solid state switches, such as solid state relays, are electronic switching devices that may be controlled to turn on or off with the application of a small control voltage (e.g., a direct current (DC) voltage) across the device's control terminals. For example, the solid state switches may be used to control alternating current (AC) or a direct current (DC) provided to a load. Further, solid state switches offer greater performance and/or reliability than electromechanical switches or relay devices. In many cases, integrated circuit (IC) based switches, such as silicon controlled rectifiers (SCRs), TRIACs, gate turn-off thyristors, power transistors and the like, may be used as output switches within the solid state relay. In many cases, these IC-based switches may receive may be controlled from an external control circuit, where the control signal (e.g., a low-voltage DC voltage signal) may be isolated from the switch circuit by use of an optocoupler, a transformer or other such isolating device. This isolation may be used to avoid conducted electrical emissions from being introduced into the low voltage DC control circuitry. However, due to the nature of semiconductor-based devices (e.g., turn-on voltages, threshold voltages, etc.), the solid state switches may create transient disturbances on an AC supply line due to these properties of the IC based switches. These transient disturbances may cause radio frequency (RF) disturbances that may be introduced onto the AC supply line (e.g., conducted emissions) which, in turn, may interfere with the operation of other equipment using the same AC supply line. To minimize the effect of the conducted emissions, manufacturers of residential and/or industrial equipment may install external filters which increase the size and/or cost of their equipment. As such, a need has been recognized for a cost-efficient way to minimize the conducted emissions without the use, or at least minimizing the size, of external filtering devices.